The invention relates to a semiconductor arrangement with a semiconductor body of a certain type of conductivity, with at least one further semiconductor region formed in the semiconductor body from one surface thereof, wherein the semiconductor surface common to all regions is provided with an insulating layer which has the opening at least above one of the semiconductor regions.